If He Lived
by clareismyname
Summary: Have you ever wondered what life would be like if Gabe had lived? Just a bunch of oneshots in different time periods. I suck at summaries! Obviously AU since Gabe is alive. Please no flames!
1. Studying

**A/N: I came up with this idea during my study hall(it was block day) because I had nothing else better to do! Please no flames! Rating for language!**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Next to Normal. Just in case you were wondering.**

* * *

Natalie and Henry were walking home from school late because they were in the practice room, and Gabe didn't want to stay late so he was already home. They walked in Natalie's house, and were about to go up to her room until Gabe walked in front of the stairs with his arms crossed glaring at Henry.

"Why isn't it the love birds." He said while smirking a little bit.

"Shut up." Natalie said while trying to push him out of the way with little success. "Move Gabe!"

"Why should I, Nat?" He said still smirking.

"Because me and Henry have to study for a test tomorrow!" He glared at Henry to make sure she was telling the truth.

"Yeah...sure...test." Henry mumbled. He was a little afraid of Gabe, but he would never admit it.

"Fine whatever." He said while they walked up the stairs to Natalie's room.

"So are we actually gonna study?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, but shouldn't we have some fun first?" She asked while kissing Henry. They had no idea that Gabe was listening to their conversation the entire time.

After he made sure they were making out, he ran to get their dad. He made up some lame excuse that Natalie and Henry wanted him to hear something they'd been practicing. They were at Natalie's room and Dan opened the door only to find Henry and Natalie making out on her bed.

"Natalie Elizabeth Goodman!" He shouted

"Dad! Have you ever heard of knocking?" She asked while walking over to him.

"Gabe told me that you and Henry had something to show me, so I thought it was okay." Natalie glared at Gabe.

"Gabe you fucking jerk!" She yelled not caring that her dad was there.

"Hey it's not my fault that you and him were making out." He said while enjoying every minute of what was happening which earned him a punch in the arm from Natalie.

"I guess I better go...um by Nat!" He said while practically running out of the door.

"We are going to have a long talk about this later young lady!" Dan said as Gabe was smirking. Natalie was giving both of them the death stare.

"Gaberial Goodman I hate you!" She screamed walking to the living room with her dad, only to have the most awkward talk in her life.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? I know it's not the best, but they will get better! They will get longer! Reviews are awesome!**


	2. Catch Me, I'm Falling

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating lately, I've been busy studying for finals and crap. I didn't feel like making a new chapter, so I just revised this one! It's basically the same idea, but I changed it a little. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own N2N.**

* * *

Henry dropped off Natalie at her house around 3 a.m. He also said that this was the last time he'd do this because this was the third time this week, he had to pick her up from some random club. She was almost at her room, when Gabe saw her, who was coming back from the bathroom.

"And what do we have here?" He asked, knowing this was another opportunity to get her into trouble.

"Not now Gabe." She slurred while opening the door to her room.

"What? No sarcastic remark or telling me how much of an ass I am?" He asked while she had her back to him. He also noticed she was wearing something skimpy, because he had never seen her in those clothes before. She didn't respond. "Nat?" He asked, now a little concerned on what was wrong.

"I'm fine. Leave me alone like you always do." She slurred.

"Tell me what's wrong, or Mom and Dad aren't going to be very happy learning that you come home at 3 a.m almost every night." He knew that she was drunk, so he didn't even ask. There was something else that was off about her, but he couldn't figure it out.

"No."

"Nat, tell me now."

"No I don't want to."

"Come on just tell me."

"Can't this wait till tomorrow?" She asked, swaying a little.

"Fine. But you have to promise me that we'll talk about this."

"Whatever I promise." She said, not realizing what she agreed to.

* * *

The next morning Natalie went downstairs, and was reminded by Gabe that they needed to talk. They went upstairs, and went into Natalie's room, and shut the door. They sat in silence until Gabe finally asked her. "Ok what was up with you last night?"

She thought about it for a moment before she answered. "How do I know you're not gonna tell on me later?"

"Don't you think I would have already told them? You're in the next room Nat, I can hear you come in."

"Then why do you care all of a sudden? I mean, it's not like you've ever given a fuck about what I do."

"Because when you come home drunk I need to find out what's going on."

"I wasn't just drunk..." She muttered.

"What."

"I was high too." She said looking at the ground, as his eyes widened.

"On what? And what were you doing when you were out?"

"Mom's pills. It's not a big deal. And I go clubbing." He was shocked. He'd never think she'd do this.

"Why?" Was the only question he could ask.

"Because Mom and Dad don't give a shit about me, and you don't care."

"They care about you."

"Then why haven't they noticed anything different about me. Do you even know the name of my boyfriend?"

"Harry."

"It's Henry. At least I know you care a little to know what letter his name starts with."

"Come on. You know they care about you." He said.

"No they don't. They don't even notice me, and when they do, it's always to tell me that I'm not good enough. Or they tell me everything I do wrong. And you're like her fucking superboy." She admitted to him. He and Henry were the only two people who knew how she was feeling. After she finished, he pulled her into a big hug.

"What was that for?" She asked, because he would never do something like that.

"You looked like you needed it."

"Um thanks, I think."

"Ok, let's get back to why we came here in the first place."

"What more is there to talk about?"

"How have you been getting around?"

"Henry." She said simply.

"I'm gonna kill him." Gabe muttered.

"Why? It's not like it was his idea."

"How long has this been going on?"

"A couple of months."

"You need to stop doing this Nat. You could get hurt in those clubs."

"You sound like Henry."

"He's right. You do need to stop."

"I stop hopefully before.."

"Before what?" He asked confused on what she was saying.

"Before it's too late."

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts? Reviews are awesome!**


	3. The Practice Room

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! This one will have some Henry/Natalie fluff in it! Rating for language. Oh and this is the first time they meet!**

**Disclaimer: Sigh...I don't own Next to Normal.**

* * *

Natalie was in a practice room before school. She was playing the piece perfectly until someone interrupted her.

"Sounds good." The boy said who was standing at the door.

Natalie jumped a little and muttered a swear word under her breath because he messed her up. "You know I have this room for seven and a half more minutes right?"

"Oh...sorry." He said while he started to walk away.

"You give up way to easily." She said.

"I'm Henry by the way."

"Natalie."

"Yeah I know."

"It's kind of creepy that you know."

"So you play classical?" He asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah. Do you play?" She asked.

"Jazz. I'm definitely not classical."

"Oh. Remember seven minutes." She reminded him.

"Do you wanna come over to my place after school?" He asked.

"Why?" She asked. She never really liked to make friends.

"Does there really need to be a reason?"

"Oh I get it. You're like one of those portentous stoner types?" She asked sarcastically.

"Wrong I'm not portentous." He corrected. "Anyways you should come. I'll drive you to my house after school. We could study since we have like five classes together."

"Also creepy. Fine I'll go. I just have to tell my brother that I don't need a ride today."

"You have a brother?" He asked.

"Yup. I'm surprised you don't know who he is since he's so popular. And a man whore." She said while rolling her eyes.

"Oh ok so we can meet back here after school is over?"

"Sure that's fine." She said.

* * *

"Since when do you have friends?" Gabe asked who was shocked that the words 'Natalie' and 'Friend' were in the same sentence.

"Since this morning! And I'm going over to his house after school today so you don't need to give me a ride home."

"Who are you and what have you done with Natalie Goodman?" He said.

"What? You're not the only one who can have friends you know. Anyways I need to go. I promised him I'll meet him in the practice room." She said while walking towards the room, until Gabe stopped her.

"Wait...he?" He asked trying to make sure this was actually happening.

"For the fucking millionth time. YES! All we're gonna do is study."

"Ok sure. Fine." He said still not believing what he was hearing.

"Can I go now?" She asked. She was starting to get annoyed with him.

"Go ahead. Have fun with your boyfriend!" He said.

"He's not my boyfriend!" She yelled while walking away.

"Whatever you say."

* * *

"Hey sorry I'm late. My stupid idiotic brother was still comprehending the fact that I have a friend." She said while coming into the practice room.

"So are you ready?" He asked.

"Yup! Lets go."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the crappy ending. Remember to review!**


	4. Didn't I See This Movie?

**A/N: Sorry this one will have no Henry in it! Rating for...I think you know already.**

**Disclaimer: I think we all get the point. I do NOT own Next to Normal. Oh and I also don't own A Walk to Remember. **

* * *

A thirteen year old Natalie and a fifteen year old Gabe were bored and had nothing to do. So they decided to go downstairs, and watch TV. This didn't really make sense because they could never agree on something to watch.

"Can I pick what we watch this time since you ALWAYS choose?" Natalie asked as they were walking to the living room.

"No. Because you're just gonna pick some sappy chick-flick." He said.

"Eww gross why would I pick one of those?"

"Because you're a girl."

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I like sappy chick-flicks Gabe."

"Whatever, I still don't believe you."

"MOM!" Natalie yelled because she was pissed at Gabe.

"What?" Her mom asked while walking into the room.

"Gabe said that since I'm a girl, I'm gonna pick some sappy chick-flick to watch. Tell him he's wrong!"

"Is that what this is about? A movie? I'm sure you can agree on something I have to run errands." Her mom said who was annoyed and walked out of the room.

"Ha! Told you! Even Mom thinks your argument is dumb."

"Shut up." Natalie said who was a little hurt that her mom wasn't taking her argument seriously. "Whatever. I don't care anymore. Just choose something."

"Jeez now it's no fun now because you're letting me win."

"Actually, I know what we're gonna watch!" She said realizing _exactly_ what they should watch.

"What?"

"A Walk to Remember." She said while smiling because she knew that Gabe HATED that movie.

"Why do you need to feel the need to torture me?"

"Because it's fun"

"C'mon this is the stupidest movie ever!" He said as she put in the DVD

"You know you don't have to watch it if you don't want to."

"But there's nothing else to do!"

"Exactly. You can either watch this movie with me, or go shopping with mom."

"Fine whatever." He mumbled. They both hated going shopping with her ever since that incident at Costco a couple of years ago. "I'll watch it. But that doesn't mean I'll like it!"

* * *

A couple hours passed, and Diana walked into the living room, only to find both of her kids crying.

"It's... it's just so sad!" Gabe sniffled.

"I knew you would cry during this!" Natalie said while smiling.

"Yeah I guess you were right about that. Didn't you cry?" He asked because he noticed she wasn't crying.

"Hell no. I don't cry while watching movies, sure I feel sad, but I don't cry."

"You did this on purpose!" He said after realizing what she did.

"Mom Natalie made me watch a sappy chick-flick!" Gabe complained to his mom who was watching them this whole time.

"Oh which one was it?" She asked.

"A Walk to Remember. And he cried!" Natalie teased.

"It's good that it made you cry." Diana said.

"What? Why is that a GOOD thing?!" Gabe asked.

"Because it shows that you have a heart!" She said.

"Hearts...chick-flicks..." Gabe muttered as he walked out of the room. He knew Natalie would never let his live this down because he cried. He swore to never watch another chick-flick again.

* * *

**A/N: Any** **thoughts? I just had to write one about Gabe watching a movie like that for some reason. Anyways please review! Sorry if this was crappy. I'm kind of running out of ideas. **


	5. I'd Fly Far Away

**A/N: I might not be updating as much next week because I'm getting surgery (nothing major). It's a good thing that I won't be doing anything for a while, so that gives me a lot of time to come up with more ideas! Oh this one might be a little longer than the other chapters, and this might be a little darker idk though. So yeah that's pretty much all I have to say. I think you already have a good idea on why it's rated this.**

**Disclaimer: Am I Tom Kitt or Brian Yorkey? Nope**

* * *

Henry dropped off Natalie at her house after the Yale audition. She realized that she was going to be late, because she fell asleep at his house after the recital. Sometimes it seemed like he was the only one who cared. He was the only one who came because her mom was at another appointment, and her dad just had to go every single time, and Gabe was god knows where. It was around eleven thirty when they got to her house. She walked in, only to have her parents, well let's just say her dad angry in the living room.

"Why are you so late?" Her dad asked as she walked in.

"I shouldn't have to tell you why," She said.

"What was so important that you're coming home at a quarter til dressed like that?"

"My Yale audition. which I just fucked up by the way."

"Language." He warned.

"That seems to be the only thing you care about."

"Listen, I had to take your mother to-" She cut him off.

"To another fucking shrink. I've heard this all before."

"Watch it."

"At least now I know how much you actually care about me." She said sarcastically.

"You know what Natalie? I'm sick of your selfish and ungrateful attitude!"

"I'm the one who's selfish?! Wow."

"That's it I'm done talking with you now. Go to your room."

"I'm not fucking five years old." She said. That comment made him go over the edge.

The next thing Natalie knew, she felt her dad's hand hit her face.

"Natalie I-" He said after he realized what he did. She started to cry a little.

"Save it." She said as she backed up, and ran out, and slammed the front door.

"What's going on?" Gabe said who heard the fight from his room, and was coming downstairs.

"Your sister ran off."

"I'll go look for her." He sighed.

"I'll go with you. Di stay here in case she comes back." Dan said as they walked out to his car.

* * *

Natalie ran as fast as she could. She needed to get away from that hell hole. She ran for about two miles when she realized she had nowhere to go. She didn't even have a jacket and was freezing. She thought about it for a while, and decided to go back home.

She was about half way when Dan and Gabe saw her walking. "Natalie!" Her dad yelled from the car.

"Come on Nat, let's go home." Gabe said as their dad stopped the car, and Natalie got in.

The drive back to their house was silent, until Natalie said something. "I'm sorry." She said as they were pulling in the driveway.

"No Natalie. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you." He said. Gabe didn't know about that part. They got out of the car, and walked up to the house.

"It's ok. I know you didn't mean to do it."

"You hit her?" Gabe asked who was surprised that his dad would do something like that.

"Yeah. I know there's no excuse for it, but I guess I just lost my temper."

"By the way Nat how'd your audition go?" Gabe asked which made her stop and cringe at the question.

"Don't even go there." Natalie said as the three of them walked up to the house.

"That bad huh?"

"Let's just say I won't be going to Yale anytime soon." She sighed as she walked up to her room, and went to bed.

* * *

**A/N: This might be put on hold for the next week because I'm gonna be really busy. Weekends suck when you have orchestra practice and a choir concert on the same day, and a orchestra concert the day after that. So yeah that's pretty much it! Reviews are the best!**


	6. Before She Fades Away

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've just been really busy with school and crap because next week is finals. So yeah that's pretty much it! I think you all know why it's rated this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Next to Normal. I repeat, I do not own Next to Normal.**

* * *

Natalie was home alone, and that's how she liked it. She could practice without anyone annoying her (mostly Gabe), and she could study without anyone bugging her. She was almost done with one problem when the rest of her family came in shouting.

_I wonder what happened this time._ She thought as she made her way downstairs. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Your mother had another episode." Her dad said.

"What was it about this time? You didn't know where Gabe was?" She said sarcastically. Ever since he had that scare when he was a baby, their mom was always more protective of him.

"No she got angry at one of the workers there, and basically trashed some of the store." Her dad sighed.

"Ugh why does she keep on doing this?" She screamed.

"Natalie shut up. Why can't you be more understanding like your brother?" He said while Natalie glared at Gabe.

"I'll just be going then. It's not like you'll notice or anything." She said while walking up to the bathroom.

She was sick of everything. So she opened the medicine cabinet, and got out two different pill bottles. "Adderall, and Xanax. What the hell?" She said as she swallowed three pills from each bottle. She realized it was a little much when she fell on the bathroom floor.

Since their dad was to wrapped up with their mom, Gabe was the only one who heard a small crash. He went upstairs and knocked on the door. "Nat are you okay in there?" He asked and got no answer. "Nat." He said while opening the door only to find her lying unconscious on the floor with two pill bottles in each hand. "Oh my god." He whispered while he ran to get his dad. "Dad you need to get up here now!" He yelled.

"Why what's going on?" He asked.

"It's Natalie. She passed out in the bathroom."

"Ok I'm coming." He said while running upstairs. "Nat." He said while he bent down to check a pulse. He found a weak one, and told Gabe to call 911.

* * *

When they arrived at the hospital Gabe called Henry to tell him to come. "Why would she do this?" He asked Gabe.

"I don't know. I'm just glad that she's gonna be ok." He said.

"This is all my fault." Dan said in her room.

"You're right." Natalie whispered while the three of them were glad to see she was awake.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen." He said.

"You better be. That doesn't make up for everything else though."

"Again it doesn't."

"When can I go home?" She asked Gabe.

"They said in a few hours." He said.

"Okay." She said, as her dad started apologizing for what a horrible father he had been.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it's kind of short, and sorry for the crappy ending. I just haven't updated and I needed to get more ideas. Anyway reviews are the best!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hopefully this one is a little bit better**! **Do I really have to explain why it's rated this again? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Next to Normal.**

* * *

Gabe was on his way home when he noticed another car in the driveway. _Henry's here_. He thought as he made his way up to his house. He never liked Henry. Well could you blame him? He probably would never like who his little sister dated.

He was walking upstairs, when he saw something. He noticed what Henry and his sister were doing. They were talking about him. "You're so lucky you don't have any siblings." She said.

"Really? Being an only child is so boring sometimes." Henry said.

"Yeah, but I would rather be bored then have to live with an asshole like Gabe." She said. Gabe really didn't think he was _that _bad to live with. "And why am I an asshole?" He chimed in.

"Example number one." She said sarcastically while rolling her eyes, as he walked into her room. "What do you want, Gabe?" She asked.

"So you actually think I'm an asshole, don't you?"

"Yeah you always get us into trouble, and you hate Henry."

Gabe sighed. He understood where she was coming from. He had always been getting them into trouble, and he did hate Henry. "You know I'm always gonna hate whoever you're dating." He said.

"Why?" Natalie asked.

"Because that's my job. I have to be ready to beat up any guy who is with you." He said while glaring at Henry who looked uncomfortable, and ran out of the room.

"But why? I'm able to take care of myself. And you made Henry terrified to be here!" She said half laughing.

"I know, but I have to! You don't get it. Dad does." He said.

"Ok and what does Dad have to do with any of this?" She asked.

"Because we have to protect you from idiots like him." He said.

"Ok fine I get it. Thanks I guess."

"Yup! Oh and if he does anything, I always have a baseball bat handy." He said while giving her a small hug.

"Ok I get it now. I have to go call Henry." She said.

"Ok fine. If you have to. I promise I won't scare him off."

"Really?"

"No I'll just scare him more now."

"Thanks for giving me the idea of going to his house now!" She said while walking downstairs.

"Oh no you don't!" He said while he stopped her by grabbing her ponytail before she could get out the door.

"What? Gabe let go!"

"Nope!"

"If you don't let go, I'll tell you everything me and Henry do when we're home alone!" She screamed as he finally let her go.

"Ewwww! Why would I want to know what my baby sister and her boyfriend do?" He asked.

"That's the point. You let me go! So I'm just gonna go to Henry's house now!" She said while walking out the door smiling.

* * *

**A/N: So what** **did you think? Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever! Again, I've just been really busy studying for finals. I've decided that this was WAY more important than factoring, and than solving quadratic equations! So yeah. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I think we get the point. I don't own this!**

* * *

For the first time in about five years, Natalie's parents were going on vacation. She was so happy that they were going to be gone, so she could have the house to herself, because Gabe was always somewhere. It was the end of the school day, on a Friday, and that made her even happier because she was planning to spend the entire time with Henry. She was walking into her house when she heard the most terrible news.

"Natalie, your mother and I aren't going on vacation anymore." Dan sighed.

"What why?"

"Your mother had an incident which made us miss our flight."

"Well aren't there any other flights available?"

"Their all sold out. Apparently everyone's going to Florida today."

"There's this thing called driving Dad." She said sarcastically.

"It's a 10 hour drive though!" Dan exclaimed.

"Well, won't that give you a lot of time to talk about certain issues?" She asked.

"Ok. We'll drive." He said while he and Diana left the house.

_I can't believe that actually worked. _She thought to herself before she called Henry. "Hey, come over. They just left."

"Great. I'll be there in like 5 minutes." Henry said.

"Good. Bye." She said while hanging up the phone.

* * *

Just about 10 minutes later, the doorbell rang. Natalie opened the door, letting Henry in. He was acting strange, and Natalie finally realized what was going on. "He's not home." She said.

"Ok good. That means I can do this!" He said while he kissed her. "So what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know. We could watch a movie." She suggested as they walked over, and sat on the couch.

"Shouldn't we get some popcorn or something?" He asked.

"Who said anything about watching it?" She said while going to sit on the couch, after she put in the DVD. He didn't know what she meant by that, until she started to kiss him.

"Oh that's what you meant."

"What did you think we were gonna do since no one's home?" She said as she kissed him again.

* * *

By the time the movie was half over, Gabe came home only to find Henry on top of Natalie making out. Neither of them noticed he came in. "What do you think you're doing?!" He asked while Henry looked up to see who was talking.

"Gabe go away." Natalie said.

"I think I'm gonna watch some T.V." He said, changing the channel.

"What the hell, Gabe?"

"What? It's not like you were watching it or anything. Get a room." He said,smirking.

"Fine we will. Come on Henry." Natalie said while she and Henry went up to Gabe's room, and shut the door. He realized what room they went into, and he ran upstairs.

"Nat get out of my room!" He screamed while pounding on the door. Little did he know, they weren't making out, but were secretly laughing at him.

"Make me." She said from behind the door.

"Seriously! That's so gross what you're doing." He said when she finally let him in, only to find Natalie and Henry cracking up.

"You actually thought that we were gonna do it in your room?" She said while laughing.

"But- you he" He stuttered, realizing how stupid he looked.

"We weren't making out." Henry clarified for him.

"I figured that out dumbass. You better go before I beat the crap out of you." He said as Henry ran down the stairs, and out the door.

"Wow you're more gullible than I thought." She said before walking back to her room.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I might not be updating much this week because of finals. Ugh why do they have to be more important than fan fiction? So yeah. Here's the story!**

**Do I still have to do a disclaimer? I think we get the point. I also don't own Glee.**

* * *

"Oh my god, Nat you have to watch this!" Henry exclaimed while his eyes were glued to the TV.

"Watch what?" She said walking over to him.

"Glee!"

"Why?" She said. She never liked that show in the first place.

"Because it's the best fucking show in the world!"

"That's not a good enough excuse." She said while rolling her eyes.

"Ok it's got Lea Michele!"

"So?"

"She was in _Spring Awakening._ I know how much you love that."

"That's because it was actually worth watching."

"Oh come on!" He said when he saw Gabe sitting in the corner. "Gabe do you think Glee is better than _Spring Awakening?"_

"I honestly don't give a crap." He sighed while walking upstairs.

"See?" Natalie said. "I told you _Spring Awakening_ was better."

"That is _so _not true."

"Yes it is. There I gave you my answer." She said hoping he would give up.

"Ok then, but you still have to watch it." He said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I won't kiss you for two weeks if you don't."

She knew she couldn't say no to that. "Fine Henry. You win. I'll watch this god awful show with you."

"You better take that back!" He said defiensly.

"Nope."

"Natalie." He whined.

"Still no." She said.

"Aww great. We missed the ending!"

"Really? That's great!"

"You disgust me." He said jokingly.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it's kind of short. It's the only thing I could come up with. Reviews are the best!**


	10. Day of the Dance

**A/N: I'm so glad that I have no more school, so I have more time to write stuff! Oh, I know I should've done this a while ago, so thanks to all who reviewed, fallowed, and favorited this! This might be the last chapter because I'm kind of getting bored with this and running out of ideas.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own N2N! How many times do I need to tell you?**

* * *

"So why are you asking me to go with you to this dance?" Natalie asked. She was one who never liked those kinds of things.

"Because it will be fun. And there's cheese." He said trying to pursued her to go.

"Ok fine. I'll go with you." She said.

"Great!" Henry said while he gave her a kiss.

"When is it?"

"March 1st." He answered.

"Shit." Natalie said remembering something.

"What is it?"

"I have to take my mom to another appointment with the shrink." She said while rolling her eyes.

"Do you think you could get out of it?" Henry asked.

"I'll try." She said.

* * *

It was the day of the dance, and Henry still had no answer from Natalie. He decided to call her, and ask if she was coming or not. "So are you coming?"

"Yeah, but I have to get ready."

He thought he heard Gabe say something on the lines of 'Awe Natty's got her first date.', to which she replied 'Shut up.'. "Ok, I'll pick you up at like 7?"

"That's fine." She said, while she hung up.

* * *

When he arrived at the door, he was surprised who opened it. "You know she's still getting ready, right?" Gabe asked.

"Um, yeah." Henry said who was slightly intimidated by him, like always.

"No I'm not. Get out of the way loser." Natalie said to Gabe while coming to the door. She was wearing a blue dress. Henry was surprised because he had never seen her in one, other than the times she wore a skimpy one when she went to clubs.

Henry kissed her, and Gabe rolled his eyes.

"We don't want to be late do we?" Henry asked.

"No I guess not. Tell Mom and Dad I left, and I'll be back by 11." Natalie yelled to Gabe while walking to the car with Henry.

"Whatever." Gabe said while he closed the door.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts? I know the ending could be better, but this is what it turned out to be!**


	11. Author's Note

**A/N: I've decided that I'm not going to be making anymore chapters. I've just been running out of ideas, and yeah. So thanks to all the people that followed, favorited, and reviewed! **


End file.
